


Red and Blue

by Naize



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naize/pseuds/Naize
Summary: 来源于汤不热的帖子：你在自己身上写的任何东西都会被你的灵魂伴侣所看到。Merlin的灵魂伴侣一直在他脸上画画，侮辱他。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 6





	Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red and Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409492) by [platonic_boner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner). 



_______________________________________  
Merlin手上第一次出现字迹的时候，他并没有意识到那是什么。他在上课的时候不会注意其他的地方，但这个太过明显了。

「数学笨蛋。」红色记号笔的痕迹写在他手背上，他推测这是Gwaine为了提醒他做数学作业并同时叫他笨蛋而写的。下课后，他立刻去洗掉，揉搓大概有五分钟。然后他就去做数学作业了，把这件事忘得一干二净。

第二天，当他下课回家后，他的手上用同样的红墨水写着：「多谢，废物。」

Merlin的心脏仿佛停跳了一拍，因为天呐！那是千分之一的人---他的灵魂伴侣写的内容会出现在对方皮肤上。  
紧接着他皱起了眉头，因为他的灵魂伴侣对他说的第一句话就是骂他是个废物？真没礼貌。

Merlin匆忙找着笔，找了半天才找到有足够墨水能在手上写字的笔。最后他用蓝色的细字回复写道：「粗鲁。」  
红色立刻在Merlin的左臂内侧回复道：「因为你，我那次测试得了零分。」

Merlin在下方写道：「哇哦。真的吗？你糟糕的时间管理能力又不是我的错。」

之后停顿了好久。Merlin认为也许红色正在重新考虑他们之间的立场。（他的立场，Merlin决定这么说。由于是他的灵魂伴侣，他假设红色是个男的。）红色或许在想办法道歉。  
又或许他只是不打算回答？

几分钟过去了，Merlin认定这是最可能的结果。他的灵魂伴侣是个混蛋。管它呢，Merlin要吃点零食，然后忘掉它。

Merlin去买零食的路上会经过走廊处的一面镜子。他走过镜子，正斟酌着是巧克力冰淇淋还是香草冰淇淋时，他呆住了。接着回头看着镜中的自己。

“混蛋！！”Merlin大叫着。

他的前额用红色耐久记号笔写着：「我是个混蛋。」  
在他的注视下，脸上又开始随意绘制着生/殖/器/官。  
真是一个十足的笨蛋。

__________________________________________

这种状况持续了几个星期。

几点后，当Merlin表明这样对他们都没好处后，他们停止了在脸上写字的事情。他们依旧互相侮辱，通常写在左臂内侧。Merlin一直以来都不喜欢在身上写字，所以当他的室友Gwen看到那些乱七八糟的墨水时，当然会问起这件事。

“你们交换地址了吗？”她问道，她了解到Merlin和他灵魂伴侣的对话后，被吓到了。

“你在开玩笑吗？”Merlin问到。“我不会告诉这个混蛋位置在哪里。你看！”Merlin愤怒地举起胳膊，指着那鲜艳的红墨水。“他说我是个clotpole！” 

“…看起来像是你先叫他clotpole的，”Gwen语气平静而又合理地说着。

“没错！我先说的！他抢了我的台词！”Merlin抱怨道。

Gwen摇了摇头，告诉他不管红色是谁，他们都很配。

______________________________________________

Merlin其实也开始同意这一点了。到这个时候，他没有任何侮辱对方的意思，他也知道红色也没有。他们只不过在竞争谁更有创意而已。另外，红色还在愿意Merlin十分无聊的经济课上全程扮演“刽子手”，Merlin无法讨厌任何愿意这样做的人。

______________________________________________

数学挂科的三周后，Merlin睡不着觉。凌晨两点，他偷偷用Gwen的彩笔开始在自己身上画画。Merlin并不是什么世界上最好的艺术家，但他能画出恐龙和龙，并且火柴人也画得很不错。他终于在五点左右倒下了，此时他的整个身体都画满图案。

他梦见自己的灵魂伴侣有七英尺高，而且非常巨大。Merlin的画作在他的身上撑开了，他永远不想见到Merlin，因为Merlin的艺术水平太差了。

Merlin睡过了，他没听到闹钟。然后为了不洗掉他的画作和红色对其的评论，他小心翼翼地冲着澡。因此，他迟到了。数学课时在下午一点，他到教室的时候几乎都坐满了人，所以当教授开始授课时，他只好选择做在后排。一个（非常有吸引力的）金发家伙左面。

Merlin平常上课都非常认真听讲，但他立刻被金发家伙左手背上的彩虹图案给分散了注意力。Merlin看看自己身上的彩虹，又看了看金发的，再看看自己的…

好吧，有个更好的办法来证明这件事。他放下手中的铅笔，去包里翻找着钢笔，但他为了赶时间上课，把所有笔都落在家里了。

他推了推那个金发家伙。“你能接一支笔吗？”

“你那里明明有支铅笔。”Merlin潜在的灵魂伴侣抱怨道。

噢，没错，这绝对是他。一样的图案和一样的没礼貌。

“我需要钢笔。”Merlin坚持着。

面前的家伙翻了个白眼并递出一支红色的记号笔。“我只有这个。”

“谢谢。”Merlin接了过来，拧开笔帽，转身离开金发家伙。然后他在彩虹图案下面写下：「Hi ：）」。接着看了看金发家伙的手。

它出现了。

“哈！”Merlin叫道。

一些人转过头来，Merlin尽量摆出一副无辜的样子，直到其他人的脑道都转了回去，除了红色外。

红色从他手中抢过记号笔。

「Hi, clotpole」他在Merlin的信息下面回复道。Merlin刚要打他，但他继续写道：「我是Arthur。下课后一起去喝杯咖啡吗？」

他将笔递给Merlin。

Merlin咧嘴冲他笑了笑。「Merlin。好呀。」


End file.
